That's Me With No You
by A i L l A u S v K u A
Summary: Not a song fic. FredOC GeorgeOC ?OC...Valeria, Verity, and Veronica are tripletts with very complicated lives, but where does the complication come in?
1. Confused

_**i need a project. Since my mom died I've been really REALLY outta the loop, and so far the only thing that's kept me slightly on my feet are my obsessions. Including Harry Potter.**_

_**FredOC**_

_**GeorgeOC**_

_**?OC**_

_**and IM JUST SAYING THAT VERITY MAY OR MAY NOT BE THE VERITY THAT WORKS WITH F AND G! I HAVENT MADE UP MY MIND**_

_**and Valkyrie is lily and petunia's mom's sister**_

* * *

><p>Not many people understood the complicated lives of Verity<strong>(<strong>**vv-AIR-it-ee)**, Valeria**(va-l-AIR-ee-ah)**, and Veronica**(****ver-ON-ick-ah)** Valentine. They didn't even understand half the time. To make sure _you_ understand their lives. We need to start from the begining. the first split, crack, and tear.

To start from the begining we'd need to go back to years before they were born.

It all started in 1968 at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Van Valentine was just a young third year then. Slytherin, and very hormonal. Nearly top of the food chane thanks to his best friend and trusty allie Lucius Malfoy.

"Valentine! Are you daft? You _listen _when I talk to you!" The blond boy snapped angrily as they sat in the Great Hall one morning at breakfast.

"Sorry Malfoy. Distracted..." Van drifted off, staring intently into the distance once again.

"With what, might I ask?" Lucius asked, yet again snappy but with pecked interest.

"Nothing mate. What were you on about?" Van said, realising that now wasn't exactly the right time to tell Malfoy that he was starting to develop certain feelings toward a particular Hufflepuff.

Van zoned out yet again as Lucius went into a painfully boring, very detailed, story about his and Narcissa Black's first 'date', if you could even call it that. Staring ahead at the Hufflepuff table Van had a great view of the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Valkyrie Evans. I second-year muggle-born.

For the next four years Van spent all his extra time trying to get with Valkyrie, while hiding it from Lucius.

It didn't turn out well. Let's just say that by the summer of 1989, Van and Valkyrie had been married, and Lucius hadn't been in contact with them for years. They had four very cute little girls. Valeria Annett Valentine, whom was 11 by that point and had a head full of perfect black ringlets falling to her lower back, bright icy blue eyes. Veronica Taylor Valentine, the same age, and same face but with icy _purple _eyes instead. Verity Rose Valentine, yet again with the same age and face as Valeria and Veronica, and two thriving lime green eyes. The youngest sister, Vallerie Falcan Valentine, age six with a shaggy mess of black hair reaching just below her ears and an odd chokey blue colour of eyes.

Valeria had gotten her first name from her fathers sister, whom had been disowned from the family just as Van had, and still kept in touch with them. She got her middle name, Annett, from her mom's best muggle friend, whom also still kept in touch with them.

Veronica had got her name from her mothers sister. The family had a thing with sentimental names, and so named them all off equally, even though Valkyrie's sister did in fact not talk to them. Veronica got her middle name, Taylor, from her father's cousin, seeing as he didn't care for female friends if they didnt give him anything in return for his 'friendship'.

Verity had gotten her name because Van and Valkyrie just plain liked it. Her middle name taking the form of her mothers favourite flower.

Vallerie had gotten her name from the girls great-great-great-grandmother, who's dieing wish was for one of her great-great-great-grandchildren to be named after her. Vallerie's middle name came from her Uncle Falcan.

It was a blistering hot day in August when the triplets received their letters to Hogwarts. The family was in a way pure-blood. Valkyrie was a muggle-born but the rest of the family was pure-blood, so most wizard's over-looked it.

They were fairly rich, with a large black mansion, an expanding backyard, lilac, lily's, roses, carnashions, and lavender was found all around the yards. Each girl had her own room, leaving several guest rooms and Mr. and Mrs. Valentine's room. four bathrooms, A very large basement, a large attic, an enormus living/greeting room, dining room, kitchen.

The day they got their letters, Mrs. Valentine, Vallerie, and the triplets were all engrossed in the own activities in their large backyard. Van, being too busy at work for the Ministry of Magic, didn't get to see the excitment that went on that day.

Mrs. Valentine was worried. Extremely. For some reason she had got it into her head that her girls wouldn't be excepted to Hogwarts, and that broke her heart. Since the moment she had found out she was pregnent, Valkyrie had been excitedly waiting for this year to come, and had already work it out in her head what day her girls should get their letters.

And they were a week late.

Now, Valkyrie Valentine wasn't a very patient women. And staring out at her children got her even more frustrated about the situation. Verity, so brave and proud of who she was, would she ever get to see the look of her daughters face when Verity was give her wand? Valeria, sweet to everyone she met, even if a seriel killer held a knife to the childs throut, Valkyrie was sure her child would ask them quietly and rationally. Would she ever be tought how to defend herself? And Veronica. Way too smart, clever, and devious for her own good. Would she ever learn to keep her mouth shut?

Yes, Mrs. Valentine was very _very_ worried about her children.

"_VERITY YOU TWERP! ? GIVE ME THAT BACK **RIGHT NOW! ?**" _Veronica's voice could be heard throughout the property.

"WHY! ? WHAT DO YOU NEED It FOR! ?" Verity yelled back, humour in her voice as she broke into a sprint before her sister could snatch the small object away from her.

Veronica's angry started to boil over as she chased her sister out of the calming kitchen into the hot sun. If there's anything anyone would _need _ to know about Veronica: she hates sunny days.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I NEED IT FOR!" Veronica shrieked, slightly embarrassed as she and Verity passed their mother, who was peacfully sunbathing in the yard, a copy of the Daily Prophet spread out in front of her.

Verity laughed, thrilled at bursting her sisters bubble. Looking down at the phone, she called back her response, "INDEED I DO! YOU ALREADY DIALED HIS NUMBER!"

Now, Veronica was tomato red with both rage, and humiliation. She watched, horrified, as her sister clicked the called botton and pressed the phone to her ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi! Henry?" Verity nearly screamed into the phone. Turning her head she could see Veronica gathering more speed in an attempt at saving herslef from further embarrassment.

_"Veronica?"_

"Yup that's my name!" Verity laughed into the phone yet again, vaguely remembering Veronica saying that once or twice.

A boyish voice chuckled, _"So, finally decided to call, huh?"_

Verity laughed soundly, then promptly turned around and chucked the phone at her nearly weeping sister screaming "YOU HAVEN'T CALLED HIM YET! ?"

Veronica was very surprised when her sister threw the phone, especially when it was in her direction.

Valeria wasn't very surprised as she watched and listened to this little encounter. It happened nearly once per hour and the first few years of her life she had TRIED to stop them, but by now she had discovered that getting involved would just make it worse.

She took great amusement as Veronica clumsily caught the phone and started to furiously explain to 'Henry' what had just happened.

Verity sighed as she watched her sister walk back into the house, slamming the door behind her. She was mad. Though, Verity didn't really care, her sister had to get over it, she always does, so she always will. Looking around the yard Verity tried to find something to amuse her sudden bordom. close to the house she could see her younger sister Vallerie talking animatedly to the cat, probally explaining the difference between white and beige again.

a little closer was her mother, letting out an anxious sigh and checking her watch for the umph-teenth time that day. Closer was a small swingset the Vallerie had insisted the needed, even when nobody uses it.

Turning around Verity scanned the rest of the yard; hottub, slide, apple tree, cherry trees, ext ext.

In the center of the small batch of 15 charry trees, Verity spotted her other triplet, Valeria, sitting calmly reading a book.

"Your not studing already are you? Summers not even over yet." Verity said tonelessly as she approached her sister.

"Nope. Not studying." Was Valeria's simple murmered response.

Before either could say anything, they were interupted with a very loud, ear-spiltting scream. Both jumping up, they raced towards the house, holding their breaths, hoping nothing bad happened.

When they got inside they found there mother frantically hugging Veronica to death, tears streaming down her face as she whispered incoherented sentences.

"...Mum? What are you doing?" Valeria asked, a quiver in her voice.

They childrens mother gasped in surprise, turning around and pulling the other two thirds into the hug. The three girls heard one thing then.

"You got in."

...

Not two weeks later the entire Valentine family was pulling three suitcases out of an enormous car, and walking confidently into the train station.

"Are you sure you packed everything? Are you feeling well enough? We could always wait till next year! How's Sugar, can she breath in that box? Take care of Jewel now girls! Oh, my baby's are all grown up!" There mum gushed over and over again, making the three girls even more anxious.

All wearing the exact same outfit, the stood infront of there mother, father, and baby sister, waiting to say goodbye. Verity spoke first,

"Mum, I'm _fine, _better even! I'm great! And Toot's gonna be fine to. He's gonna love all the other owls...I love you," hugging her mom, she felt tears coming, "Dad, i love you so much, and I'm gonna miss you a lot. Don't worry about me, be worried about mum and Vallerie." she hugged her dad, and a tear fell down her cheek, "Hey Trouble! Don't have too much fun without my kay? I'll take tons of picture for you, and I'll see you reeeaall soon!" Hugging and kissing her little sister, she stepped back and allowed Valeria to talk next.

"Mum, do NOT worry about me, of Sugar, she's gonna have a blast, hopefully there are a lot of other kittens there..." After that it was practically the same thing verity said, and Veronica too. Though, Veronica said something about Jewel instead, her pet mouse.

By the end all three triplets stood side-by-side, teary eyed and huge smiles of there faces as there mum pulled out a camra and took about fifty photos of there first trip to Hogwarts.

Around 10 minutes later, all three could be found chattering happily in one of the empty booths on the Hogwarts Express. They had gotten there early to make sure that they could sit together.

"I'm so excited!"

"I miss Henry..."

"Don't be a downer!"

"Look! More people!"

"Wonder what house we'll be in!"

"Probally Slytherin, or Hufflepuff..."

"URGH! I am SO not going into Slytherin!"

"Why are there so many red-heads?"

"Oh my god! We're moving!"

They all squeeled excitedly till there was nothing left to talk about. Verity settled into reading a fairly thick Good-Bye BOOK her muggle friend Terry had given her, Veronica settled into staring deppressingly out the window, very upset with having to leave her life behind, and Valeria was seen sitting pressed up against the door, staring out at passing by people.

"This is SO COOL!" They all screamed at the same time after nearly ten minutes of silence.

Bursting out laughing, they stepped out of the awkward silence and started talking, once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I dont know if its crappy of not, but it's not gonna be set throught the first year for long! just warning!<strong>_

_**~Alaska**_


	2. Twins and Tripletts

_**Hey! Starting to have a bit of fun with this story! It might twist in a few weird ways though...just warning you!**_

* * *

><p>About half-way throught the train ride, Valeria, Veronica, and Verity got a very...pleasent surprise from two red-headed twins. The twins too seemed slightly scared of there surroundings as they opened the compartment door and poked them heads in, the one on the right spoke.<p>

"Do you reckon we could sit with you? Everywhere else is full." He then smiled, flashing pearly teeth and cute dimples.

"U-uh-uhm...sure, come in" Verity said, knowing very well that it was only four to a compartment, and even without the rule it would still be slightly cramped. But something told her not to say now to this cute boy and his twin.

Jumping up, Verity sat on the opposite side, next to her sisters while the boys sat where she was.

"So...erm...what are your names?" Valeria asked them shyly.

Both twins smiled largely and simutaniusly said "We're," the one on the left spoke, "Fred," and the other of the right finished "and George."

Verity and Valeria smiled equally as large; Veronica hadn't even looked at them yet.

"Well, I'm Verty," The triplett to the left said happily, "I'm Valeria," said the middle girl, where Veronica would usually finish by introducing herself was filled with silence. All heads turned towards the tense girl curled up in the corner.

"...Veronica" Valeria asked quietly, "Are you alright?"

Veronica's eyes stayed glued to the window as she let out slow, steady breaths. Something was really wrong, and the other two-thirds could tell. The next voice surprised the group of five emensly.

"Hey, look! Crabbe! Goyle! I know that girl! Though, I didn't know there were three of her!"

Veronica's neck almost snapped from how quickly she turned it, rage burning in her violet eyes as she looked the horrifying Malfoy over.

"And your hanging around _Weasley's _now, Veronica? So much I didn't know about you...So much _Henry _doesn't know about you." The basterd said with a smir_k._ Veronica felt like she was going to explode. . . she was through with this boy.

"Fuck you Malfoy." She hissed under her breath, though Draco heard it. Laughing, he winked quickly at her before turning away and continueing down the hall.

Letting out a breath, Veronica colabsed onto her seat, forcing herself not to cry. Before her sisters had time to ask any questions, she said quietly, "Henry's cousin."

The rest of the train ride was filled with the twins trying to cheer her up. It worked greatly, after five minutes they had her laughing her ass off. It turned out the they were two years older then the girls, and only pretended to be first years to see who they had to test their products on. It also turned out that other then the twins and them, there were no other twins or tripletts in the school.

...

The sorting ceremony had turned out horrible. The song was fine, and the room looked amazing, they even found out the in infamous Harry Potter was in there year. The thing that made it horrible? They were in different houses.

"Valentine, Valeria" An old looking woman called out. The girls were the only ones left of the first years and were all very nervous. Valeria dropped her sisters hands and slowley walked to the stool. Instintaniously the called out loud and clear,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table roared with happiness realising they were getting the tripletts in there house. They were wrong.

"Valentine, Verity" The woman called next.

Verity gave her sister a happy smile before letting go off the hand and nearly skipping to the stool. When the hat was placed on her head, it said something completely unexpected,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The room went silent. Verity glared up at the hat with betrayal and anger. Feeling like crying, she hopped down and looked sadly at both her sisters, before pulling herself to the Gryffindor table.

"Valentine, Veronica."

Fred held his breath. Him and George had had a great time with the three girls on the train, and in that time they learned somethings about them. One of them being the fact that they were inseperable. And the twins understood that, completely, considering the fact that if Fred and George were seperated...they didn't know what they'd do. Most likely die.

And so, when Valeria had been sent to Hufflepuff, the twins were said, they had both already picked there favourites of the three, and though neather of them chose Valeria, they still liked her, just not as much.

Valeria going to Hufflepuff ment that the twins wouldn't be in the same house with any of the girls, considering Hogwarts _never _split up twins or tripletts. Everyone knew that.

Then Verity was sorted to Gryffindor. Yeah, George was exstatic about it, but both Weasley boys knew that what the sorting hat just called, wasn't supposed to be, and it was going to split the girls relationships to.

When McGonagall Called for Veronica, Fred stopped breathing. She looked so sad and scared. Like a helpless puppy that had just been kicked my superman. As she walked, Fred could see that she was shaking imensly. And when she sat down it got worse; she started crying.

It took 3.5 excrutiating seconds before the Sorting hat finally yelled,

"RAVENCLAW!"

The room stood still after that.

...

Verity and Valeria held there breath, back tense, as they stared up at their sister. The whole room was waiting for her response, but her sisters were worried because that moment was the first time they didn't know what there sister was feeling.

...

Veronica took deep breaths, fighting with the sorting hat in her head for probally a solid minute. She couldn't be going to any house without her sisters, and she kept saying that,

"Change it so all she Valentine Tripletts are in the same house!" Over, and over, and over again! But problem was, the Sort hat wasn't listening, just repeating over and over,

"Slytherin...no...too smart for that kind of power..."

Veronica was afraid. And she didn't know what to do about it.

...

When the Hat called out ravenclaw Veronica felt something odd. It was either the lifting of something, or the placing of something, but she had no clue. And she didn't like it.

So instead of freaking out, she calmly took the hat off her head, placed it in the old womans hands, and went to the table with the blue ties.

The Welcome feast was interesting. And confusing, but neither of the three girls were listening anyway. Verity and Valeria were communicating accross the room, while Veronica pretended to. Well, untill the point where Professer Dumbledore said tiredly, "And will Ms. Valentine, Ms. Valentine, and Ms. Valentine please go with Professer McGonagall after they're done. Enjoy!"

Veronica sat silent all through dinner, picking apart her food as another first year accross from her, Cho Chang, blabbered on soundly about how excited she was to be at Hogwarts. Cho was a nice girl, from what Veronica could tell, but something about her was off. Beside her was a relatively handsome fourth year, whom she didn't bother talking to, but who bothered to talk to her. His name was Cedric, and they became fast allies.

It had turned out that Verity had subconciously sat between Fred and George when she went to her house, and spent the rest of the dinner happily munching on chicken, potatos, and salad while chattering animatedly to the two red-haids. She also met a few others that feast; Lee Jordan(who was quite a perv), Lavender Brown(Verity knew she didnt like that girl), Ron (the twins younger brother), Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter.

Velaria was probally the luckiest though, because she had sat down accross and inbetween all first years. Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, and Zacharias Smith; she grew very fond of all of them. Zacharias was a bit different from the rest though, she could see that none of the others liked him very much, so Valeria tried extra hard to make him know she cared.

Though none of the girls were very happy with the fact they were all in different houses, they loved to houses themselves, and adored the other people in them.

...

Later that night, all three girls found themselves following Professer McGonagall through the castle to what must have been the Headmaster's office. It was completely silent up untill the time they had to get onto the spoiraling staircase, which made the tripletts worried.

Breathing heavily, Verlaria and Veronica shared a look, which Verity joined in on not long after.

They were in trouble.

It was the only explanasion! Why else would all three girls be called to the Headmaster's office, on the _first night! ?_

By the time they got to the top, they were all quivering in there boots. At the top of the stair case amazed them, though. It was an enormous shapely room filled with shelves, and knik-knaks everywhere, in the back area of the large area, stood a huge desk, with Professer Dumbledore sitting in the main chair, and Professer Sprout and Professer Flitwick standing slightly off to the side.

The girls froze, not sure of how to take this situation and just simply stood at the doorway untill they noticed that Professer McGonagall had went and joined the other adults.

"Please, sit." Professer Dumbledore said sullenly.

The girls freaked mentally, but moved quickly and sat in the three chairs accross from the Headmaster. It was then that they realised that there parents had been standing at the side of the desk, opposite of the professers.

"Hey, sweeties...Professer Dumbledore just told us the misfortune of your housing...we'd just like to let you know, that it doesn't matter what that damned hat says, you can go into any house you want. Me and your mother will respect your disicion either way." Their dad told them,still in his work robes, stress clearly written across his face.

The girls eyes each took turns shifting between people in the room, but eventually all landed questioningly on Professer Dumbledore.

With a gleam in his eyes, and a small smile on his face he spoke softly, "It is your desicion."

The students eyes suddenly became glued to the floor as they thought intently. They had _never _had to make a choice like this. Not once in there they chose, determind there future. Hogwarts houses molds you into who you are, and none of them wanted to except that.

"I don't know about them, but I'm staying exactly where I am." a small yet stronge voice spoke.

Everyone in the room was shocked by the girl.

You may mave hought Verity would say it; for her self pride, and love of rebellion.

Or maybe Veronica; for her recent depression and need to be alone.

And maybe even Velaria; because of her connection with Hufflepuff and feeling of ordinary.

Everyone thought it was Veronica. I won't lie. It could have been Veronica, but this girl had icy blue eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anyone remember which chick had blue eyez?<strong>_

_**~Alaska**_


	3. Houses

_**h t t p : / / w w w . w e d d i n g s 4 d e s i g n s . n e t / w p - c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 1 0 / 1 0 / w e d d i n g - h a i r s t y l e s - b l a c k - c u r l y - h a i r - 4 . j p g**_

_** is what the girls look like! (in there 4th year! just picture them smaller and more kid like for now!) Just remove the spaces from between each letter/ numeral thing!**_

_**I hope your likeing this! No reveiws so far :( REVEIW PLZ!**_

_**AND FORGET ABOUT THE WHOLE "ONLY ONE SET OF TWINS AND ONE SET OF TRIPLETTS" THING K! ? I FORGOT ABOUT THE PATIL TWINS!**_

* * *

><p>It had been Velaria who had spoken.<p>

"Velaria...you don't know what your saying! You'd _love _it in Gryffindor-!" Verity said frantically, trying to change her sisters mind. Veronica just sat there, white faced, seeming to have stopped breathing.

Velaria turned and gave Verity a cold, icy stare before turning back to Dumbledore and saying once again, "I'm staying in my house."

Dumbledore noded, and waved for her to stand beside Professer Sprout, whom look proud to have a stronge-willed Hufflepuff in her house.

Sitting in the chairs were now only two girls. One looking stunned at her sisters actions, and who was blubbering incoherently; and one who looked like she was even alive anymore, just a statue.

"Well...Veronica and I are staying in Gryffindor! Aren't we Ronnie?" Verity nearly shrieked in a high pitched voice, turning to stare at her other third and smiling hopfully.

After no response from Veronica, Verity gave a very edged laugh, grabbed Veronica's hand and started to talk, but was interupted.

"I'm staying in Ravenclaw."

The look on Verity's face was of utter betrayal. Veronica had turned on her, same with Velaria. And she couldn't stand it. The broken girl threw her chir backward from the force of her standing, and turned and screamed at the two girls,

"WHY! ? AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH YOUR CHOOSING HOUSES OVER ME! OVER US!" Tears started to slowely stream down the sad Gryffindor's face as she walked to Professer McGonagall and demanded quietly,

"Take me to my dorm please."

With an audible sigh, McGonagall shared a look with Dumbledore before pulling the sobbing girl into the hallway. Once they left, two girls, two parents, and three professers were left in the room alone. Right away the silence breaker was the two girl frantically sobbing sorry's to everyone in the room, including the ones that had just left.

"We don't want to hurt _anyone-"_

"It's just who we _are-"_

"I don't want her to hate us-"

"If this splits us all up, can I please change houses?"

"Oh my god...what have we done..."

The four relatives had somehow come together the girls sad rambling and now were hugging affectionatly in the middle of the room.

It didn't make anything better.

...

Outside, Verity was slowly pulling herslef together. It was very difficult, because she felt very, very hurt by her sisters actions, but she couldn't really blame them. They were where they wanted to be, and so was she, they just weren't...together anymore.

Tears still staining her cheeks, she was amazed as she passed the halls of Hogwarts. Professer McGonagall wasn't tour, but it was still amazing. Up untill they got to a huge portrait of a fat lady, they hadn't spoken a word. Quickly wiping the tears off her face, she smiled at the tired lady in the portrait, saying a quick "Hello!" before McGonagall told her about the passwords.

Once she got inside, she found that the Common room was nearly completely empty. Turning to McGonagall, she quietly asked where she would be sleeping, and where her stuff was. After getting a nice and full explination, Verity rushed to her dorm and introduced herself to her roommates, whom were all still awake, and were giggling excitedly...all except for Hermione of course, whom was reading quietly on her bed.

Verity was sharing her dorm with Fay Dunbar, a rather tall girl with long brown hair and deep blue eyes; Verity could tell they were going to be great friends. Lavender Brown, whom she met earlier and had short curly blonde hair and was always hiper. Parvati Patil, with long black hair and chocolate eyes, whom spent nearly an hour tell Verity about her twin sister who had requested to be in Ravenclaw, even though she was supposed to be in Gryffindor; Fred and George lied about them being the only twins. And Hermione, with her frizzy brown hair and bookworm personality.

It was a rather odd mix of girls, Verity thought as she climbed into her bed, hours later, in between Fay and Hermione's beds.

...

Veronica had had a very awkward conversation with Professer Flitwick about Charms as he took her to the Ravenclaw tower. She took great amusement in his hieght but kept most of her attention on the surrounding rooms, walls, area. It thrilled her to be in this place, and she was very happy with her House.

Half an hour later, she was creeping up the spirking stairs and slowley entering her dorm, surprised to find every girl awake, but also surprised at the fact that she thought they'd actually be asleep.

Introductions were very exciting. Veronica found that she was rooming with Mandy Brocklehust, an odd girl with dull eyes and spikey blue hair, a personality to match. Padma Patil, with long black hair and brown eyes, whom should have been with her twin sister in Gryffindor, but had requested Ravenclaw. Lisa Turpin, a pretty girl with blue eyes and board striaght sandy blonde hair. Morag MacDougal, a shy girl with shoulder length brown hair and square glasses. And Sue Li, a very short asain girl with wavy black hair and brown eyes.

Veronica soon found that Cho Chang wasn't a first year but in fact a second year, which Veronica found odd but was perfectly fine with.

By the time she went to sleep she had a smile on her face and excitement for the mornings classes coursing through her head.

...

Velaria didn't mind talking to Professer Sprout on the way to the Hufflepuff basements, infact, Velaria asked her tons and tons of questions, winning herself quite a few brownie points.

The password was easy to remeber, which made her very happy. When she went inside,k she already knew about the dormitories and had intended to head straight up to conneect with her new roommates, but fate didn't have that in mind.

"Hey" A familiar voice called from behind her as she started heading toward the circular door toward the girls dormatories.

Spinning around, she smiled softly at Zacharias, whom was sitting on one of the very plush black and yellow sofa's jesturing for her to come sit with him. They were the only one's in the common room so Veronica didn't mind coming to sit with him for awhile, she sort of had this fear of other people thinking lowley of her, so she rarely spoke in public.

"Hey," She replied as she sat down, feeling comfort right away.

"How did everything go?" Zacharias asked, concern lacing his voice as he stared deeply into her eyes.

Velaria smiled inwardly, he was so sweet.

"Fine...well, not exactly fine...but I'm still in Hufflepuff so it's fine for now." she replied, tired of her sister's stubborness.

Zacharias so through her 'happiness' right away, but didn't bother mentioning anymore of the meeting with the headmaster, instead carrying on to other topics.

They talked for around 40 minutes before Velaria told him she needed to meet her roommates before the morning and had promptly excused herself. She had had the most fun in her life talking to that boy, and was sure that her and him were going to be friends for a loong time.

Her roommates were thankfully still awake, and happy to greet her into the dorm. The other girls were, Leanne Fehr, a short girl with long dark brown hair and large red lips, she seemed really shy. Megan Jones, a tall ginger haired girl with a hyper yet stern personatily. Susan Bones, a slightly chubby girl with long red hair. Hannah Abbott, whom Velaria already knew and was good friends with, a shaggy haired blonde with blue eyes. And Rachel Delio, a girl with highlighted light brown hair, and deep green eyes.

Velaria went to bed exahausted from the days events and filled with comfort laying in the coppery room.

...

At eight am the next day, you would find most of Hogwarts population sitting sleepily in the Great Hall, enjoying a long awaited Hogwarts breakfast. At the head of one of the long tables were Veronica, Verity, and Velaria. Neither had said a word to eachother since the night before, and the silence was very awkward.

"So..." Verity started, hoping her sisters would forgive her for her outburst yesterday.

"I'm sorry!" They all blurted out. Before anything else could be said, they burst into small fists of giggles, clutching they're stomachs loosely. Smiling at eachother, they shared a small hug before returning to their breakfast's.

"I love Hufflepuff! The people are so amazing!"

"Are you kidding? You should see the Ravenclaw commonroom!"

"There are so many people in Gryffindor who are _obsessed _with Quidditch!"

Over the next hour they had told eachother every detail of their nights before, and had successfully managed to laugh till their cheeks hurt, and were red-faced.

"What's with this reunion, and why aren't we appart of it?" George's voice cut through the silence. Turning around in their seats, they saw Fred and George standing directly behind them, having entered the hall moments before.

Verity giggled and motioned for the twins to join them. Fred sat between Verity and Veronica, and George sat between Verity and Velaria. Both twins smiling cheekily, they quickly started eating off the girls plates, making them laugh and attempt to save there food.

"Veronica!" Morag called from accross the room, making the smaller girl jump.

"Yeah?" Veronica called back, her voice more of a whisper then a yell, even though Morag heard her.

"Here's your timetable!" Morag called finally, before magically flying it accross the room.

Veronica was astonded the shy girl. Well, maybe she wasn't shy...it was still too early to really know any of your housemates. It also surprised her at Morag's use of magic. It was there first day! They hadn't even gone to a single class, yet Morag already knew a simple flying spell? It didn't seem right.

"That remind's me..." Fred started to say, promptly being finished by George.

"We have two classes with at least each of you girls."

All girls looked extremely confused.

"But, I thought we only had classes with our year..." Velaria said unsurely.

After another half hour at breakfast, where Fred and George had quickly explained the differences this year, and how you could end up in class with any year, depending on your attendence record. Fay had very kindly dropped off Verity's timetable to her, telling her how she already had checked and they had all the same class. Verity left with Fay after that. Next thing anyone knew, Zacharias had strode confidently over to the table, placed Velaria's timetable in her hands, and offering to walk her to class.

Velaria grew very smitten after that.

George left with Lee not ten minutes later. Leaving Fred and Veronica alone for the remaining five minutes of breakfast. An awkward yet comfortable silence settled on them as they quickly finished there drinks and began walking to the class that they (surprisingly) shared.

Veronica was the one that broke the silence. "Is breakfast nomally this long?" She asked in her quiet library voice.

"Not quite. The first breakfast each year is always an extra hour and a half longer, most likely because it takes awhile for the timetables to get to there rightful owners." Fred answered smoothly, enjoying her company.

"That's cool...uhm...your in third year right?"

"Yep, sadly." Fred responded, confused, thinking she already knew what year he was in.

"Why sadly?" The curly haired girl asked.

"Gets boring learning the same stuff every year." He continued.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked, very confused.

"Untill fourth year, you only learn the simple stuff. After third year, they start to teach you the more advanced magic." The twin said expertly, obviously having done more research n it then necessary.

"You mean I have to deal with three years of basic magic! ? Bullocks!" Veronica nearly shreiked, surprising her and Fred emensly.

Fred let out a laugh, before continuing there conversation teasingly. Over the next school year these were how there interactions played out. Awkward but comfortable. In those ten months, Verity and George became inseperable, claiming that they were best friends and that had or ever will occour in the romance catagory for them. Verlaria had became a bit obsessive with Zacharias, who had non-descreetly stalked her for several weeks before realising that there was no point on creeping her out; he already had her heart. Though nothing had happened between them...yet.

At the end of the schol year, after the feast and after the train ride. Fred and George met up with the tripletts and gave each a hug, and (in George and Verity's case) a kiss on the cheek. Velaria hadn't spoken to Zacharias since right before the train ride, where he had pecked her on the mouth, blushed furiously and told her to write him. So she was very satisfied for the rest of the summer.

There were only a few problems with there so called 'vacation'.

1; Underage restrictions.

2; Their lack of Fred and George.

3; Valleries constant whining.

and 4;_ Henry._

* * *

><p><strong><em>sorry for the wait! I actually had the whole thing done already, just forgot to upload it XP Anyway, I'm not gonna update again untill I get at LEAST one reveiw!<em>**

**_~Alyssa!_**


End file.
